Yokohama file Curse of the Oiji board
by BombayCrossbow
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI! Another mission has come up for out two favorite shinigaimis. People are dying and none of these names are appearing on the register of the ministry of Hades! Who's behind it all (you would think Muraki wouldn't you) but this one isn't gunn


Hey! This one had yaoi! LOTS OF IT! So enjoy the lovely little hints as you read, if you want more after you're finished just remember it's only the first chapter, more's comin! BUT NOT IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS!  
*  
"Tsuzuki!" The purple-eyed man winced at the sound of his name being called. Why was his boss always on his case?  
  
"Yes sir?" Tsuzuki stood up from his crouched position behind a file cabinet.  
  
"What are you doing hiding back there? You're late to another meeting."  
  
"Uh, heh heh. Nothing really, just looking for something, but I guess it's not here. Ok, we can go," Tsuzuki tried to lie, but his boss caught him by the arm.  
  
"Eating sweets again I see," Said his boss pointing to a small bit of icing on the side of Tsuzuki's mouth. The shinigami blushed and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. His boss just shook his head and pulled Tsuzuki into the conference room.  
*  
  
"What took you two so long?" Watari asked when the tardy Tsuzuki and his boss came into the crowded little room.  
  
"Someone wanted to stop for a snack break," Said Tsuzuki's boss, pointing an angry finger at the guilty shinigami. Tatsumi forced a laugh and pushed his glasses up on his nose, preparing for a lengthy discussion on Tsuzuki and Hisoka's new case. The late arrivals took their seats and the explanation began. Tatsumi turned on a slide projector and turned it towards an empty wall. Immediately the grotesque images of mangled bodies appeared on the wall. There was complete silence; that had gotten their attention.  
  
"There has been a rash of killing sprees in Yokohama for the past three weeks, but the strange thing is, none of these names appeared on the register. People are dying without us knowing about it. If an anonymous source hadn't slipped this under my door last night we wouldn't have even known this was going on!" Tatsumi flipped to the next slide on the machine.  
  
"But how could people die and just not appear in out register. I know they can die and be brought back but for their names not to show up at all, that's unheard of!" Watari exclaimed.  
  
"That's what we need Tsuzuki and Hisoka to find out. We'll fly you to Yokohama tonight." Said the boss. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who was just standing in the corner of the little room with his arms crossed, a pensive look on his face.  
"Hisoka? Are you all right?" Tsuzuki asked the young shinigami.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm game." Hisoka said, shaking his head and looking his partner in the eye.  
  
"Good. Then I suggest you get packing, oh and don't forget to bring back some souvenirs!" said Watari, the little owl on his shoulder nodding and hooting happily. Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka, he was so young, maybe too young to be a shinigami. It was kind of sad. Sick people like Muraki going around and killing people at will, but Tsuzuki knew better than to talk to Hisoka about it, he looked tough on the outside but on the inside he was as sensitive as a newborn. He just hoped this case wouldn't be too hard to solve so they could get back fast.  
*  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka. They were trying to decide where they wanted to go out to eat before they had to leave.  
  
"Is that all you think about? You never like the food when I choose so why bother asking me? Just choose on your own." Hisoka snapped.  
  
"Ok. Lets see, what place has really good desserts that we haven't been to in a while?" Tsuzuki thought out loud. Just then Hisoka grabbed his head and fell to his knees.  
  
"Hisoka, Hisoka! What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's . . .It's him." Hisoka said, clenching his teeth in pain and anger. Tsuzuki didn't even have to ask. There was only one person who made Hisoka react like this.  
  
"Okay Muraki! I know you're out there. Come out!" Tsuzuki yelled angrily as he tried to help Hisoka onto his feet again. A soft, sinister laughter filled their ears as the pale man dressed in a white trench coat emerged from the shadows of a nearby arbor of big trees.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we intuitive," He said, holding out his arms as if to say I'm unarmed and I mean no harm, or maybe he wanted to embrace Tsuzuki.  
  
"Cut the crap, why are you here?" Tsuzuki said as she shielded Hisoka who was standing behind him. Muraki's evil grin widened.  
  
"I have as much right to be here as you do. In fact, I was just looking for a good place to eat dinner. Won't you join me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well then, I'm sure I'll see you again mister Tsuzuki. Farewell." He said with a wave and walked away down the path. Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief when he had left and leaned on Tsuzuki's back. Tsuzuki turned around and held Hisoka in his arms while he calmed down.  
  
"Tsuzuki, why are you so kind to me, to everyone? Kindness can be a weakness." Hisoka said, his words muffled through Tsuzuki's shirt.  
  
"Yeah, but everyone needs to be shown kindness sometimes, and look at us. We always get the job done, don't we?" Said Tsuzuki. He hugged Hisoka closer to him and put his head on top of his. "We'll be all right." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki's face, a few stray tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks you Tsuzuki." He said, a small smile made itself known on his face. Tsuzuki wiped the tears away from Hisoka's eyes and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'll let you pick and I promise not to complain, no matter how gross it might be," relented Tsuzuki. Hisoka's smile brightened and he put his hand on his chin in thought.  
  
"Hmm, how about American food tonight." Hisoka suggested.  
  
"All right, we're off. What, in the mood for a big juicy hamburger, a steak, prime ribs? Oh, hose Americans really know how to eat! Then we can top it off with a fresh banana sundae or a root beer float. Nice pick Hisoka!" Tsuzuki agreed. So the two shinigamis headed toward the urban part of town to enjoy dinner, then they were off to solve yet another mystery.  
*  
  
The two of them got off the plane at about three in the morning and poor Hisoka was wiped out, Tsuzuki, on the other hand, was bouncing off the walls because of all the candy he had eaten on the flight.  
  
"So Hisoka, wanna have a midnight snack?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"You're kidding, right. All I want to do is go to the hotel and sleep."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good too," Tsuzuki sighed, annoyed that Hisoka was always in a mood totally opposite to his own.  
  
"Awwww, you're no fun Hisoka," wined Tsuzuki, his little puppy ears drooping, his tail between his legs as they headed for the hotel.  
  
"So, any ideas at all on what's going on with the unregistered deaths?" Hisoka asked as they got their bags from the baggage claim.  
  
"Well, it could be that it's just a fluke, or someone could be casting another spell, either way I can guarantee that we'll be having a lot of lost spirits floating around searching for hosts. It's sick, I wonder if bad guys have meetings together to think of evil and baffling things to do to innocent people just to confuse good guys like us," Tsuzuki thought out loud. Hisoka looked at him and raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence as a blush spread across Tsuzuki's face.  
  
"The things that go through your mind," sighed Hisoka. He grabbed Tsuzuki's duffel bag and threw it at him. Chibi/puppy Tsuzuki collapsed under the weight and lay twitching on the floor. Hisoka walked right past him.  
  
"Come on, I want to get at least a little sleep tonight," Tsuzuki got up, rubbing his head, and followed his partner out the air pot door. It was one of those spinning doors and Tsuzuki considered getting caught in it on purpose, just for fun, but he knew if he did Hisoka would be mad at him for the rest of the time they were there.  
  
"When they finally arrived at the hotel Hisoka threw his duffle on the floor, fell on one of the beds, and was asleep within minutes. Tsuzuki was having trouble sleeping though. He still had too much sugar in his system. He really didn't feel like doing any work so he pulled a pair of headphones and a CD player out of his duffel and pushed play. (Though he had a little trouble making the headphones reach his ears over his big, sexy hair.)  
  
"Oh, this is my Frank Sinatra CD, I was looking for it," Tsuzuki thought as Frankie's beautiful, romantic voice flooded his thoughts. He just couldn't resist. He picked up the TV remote and started dancing around the suit singing into the remote. There were only two things that made him get crazy happy like this. Frank Sinatra and sweets, and right now he was hyped up on both. (Quite a combination!)  
"What the hell are you doing?" Someone asked. Tsuzuki stopped dancing abruptly and slowly turned around to face a grumpy, just awoken Hisoka.  
"Why are you dancing around like a madman?" Hisoka asked, rubbing a sleepy, emerald eye.  
"I.uh.nothing. Good night," Tsuzuki said. He jumped onto his bed and hid his bright red face in a pillow. "Sorry to have woken you up." Hisoka sighed. How did I get stuck with this bozo as a partner, but he is really sweet some times. I love him, even though he is a little weird sometimes. Hisoka put his head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep.  
*  
  
"No, no, stop! Get away from me! Help! Somebody, aaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka! Wake up! You're having a dream!" Tsuzuki shook his partner awake from his fitful sleep.  
  
"Wha, what? Tsuzuki! You have to stop him!"  
  
"Shh, it was just a dream," Tsuzuki comforted the young teen. He hugged him close as he sat on his bed with him. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, no. Just forget it."  
  
"Here, I'll sit here with you until you fall asleep again," Tsuzuki let Hisoka go and lay down next to him holding his hand. He may be a shinigami, but he is still a little kid. He still needs someone to hug him and tell him "I love you", and lying here with him tonight, it makes me feel as if he were mine.  
  
"I'm warning you right now Tsuzuki, if you try anything funny I'll.I'll." Hisoka trailed off as he fell asleep. Tsuzuki still lay there with the sleeping boy, holding his hand, feeling his breath as hi chest moved up and down, hearing the inhales and exhales. Tsuzuki didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay there with Hisoka like that forever. So he just lay there for the rest of the night as the sugar slowly left his system. He fell asleep like that, holding Hisoka's hand, protecting him from any evil that might have been hovering around that night, and Hisoka didn't have any more nightmares that night.  
* The next morning Hisoka was the first one up. He felt Tsuzuki still next to him, holding his hand. He must have stayed there all night after I had that dream. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki's face. It was so peaceful in sleep, strands of hair scattered all about his face. Hisoka brushed some of his hair aside and smiled. I'll let it go this time. I'm too nice to wake him up. Hisoka carefully got up without disturbing his sleeping partner. He got into the shower and turned on his little shower radio as he started to shampoo his blonde hair. There's nothing like elevator music in the morning! Who even puts this shit on the radio! Hisoka thought. He turned the dial and the sound of a heavy bass filled the suit. Now that's more like it.  
  
"*Snort* What? What's that sound? Hisoka?" The booms of the heavy bass coming from the shower radio waked Tsuzuki up abruptly. He got up yawning and scratching the back of his head. Where's that coming from?  
Hisoka started to head-bang along to the heavy metal beat, swinging his hips and rubbing the shampoo into his hair in rhythm with the music. Tsuzuki pounded on the bathroom door to try and get Hisoka's attention, but the music was too loud. I guess I'll have to go in. [heh heh, aren't I naughty?] Tsuzuki turned the knob slowly, trying to get in without seeing anything, but when there's a clear, plastic shower right in the middle of the bathroom its hard NOT so see anything. Tsuzuki waked in and all he could do was stare, blushing, at the dancing, singing, swaying, scrubbing, Hisoka in the shower. Hisoka didn't see him at first, but when he did finally open his eyes and saw Tsuzuki standing there he exploded!  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU." He started, but he got shampoo in his eyes. When he trued to wipe them off the soap fell out of the dish and he slipped on it, falling on the wet shower bottom, everything in plane view.  
  
"Are you all."Tsuzuki started.  
  
"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Hisoka yelled, trying frantically to cover himself, the punk beat still filling the bathroom. Tsuzuki ran out of the bathroom, closed the door behind him and leaned up against it panting. Well, that was an interesting way to start the day. He thought as he heard Hisoka turn the music down, spewing curse words every now and then. Tsuzuki laughed to himself.  
  
******************************************* So, what'd you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know all you hard-core yaoi fans out there have read better stuff but I'm just getting started. Let me know if you want funnier or yaoi-er or shinigami-er, ok!! ^_^; 


End file.
